Ian Locksley
| actor= Jeff Bennett }} Sir Ian Locksley is the director of the Scottish Natural History Museum, and the author of the book Monster My Foot. Physical appearance Sir Ian is a slim, elderly Caucasian male with gray hair. Personality Insert details here. History Early life He fired Prof. Fiona Pembrooke from her job as his research assistant at the Scottish Natural History Museum, as he felt she was spending too much of her time trying to prove the existence of the Loch Ness Monster which he believed to be fake. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' He returned home to be head field judge for the Highland Games. He first made his entrance by throwing a caber through a window in Blake Castle, making a "smashing entrance". Velma was astounded to meet him and had him sign a copy of a book entitled, "Monster My Foot". After signing the book, Locksley was outraged to see that Fiona Pembrooke was also staying at the castle, and broke into an argument with her about why he had fired her and whether the monster was truly real. Daphne's Scottish cousin Shannon broke up the argument and took Ian on a tour of the Highland Games playing field. An annoyed Fiona Pembrooke remarked that Locksley, whom she felt was arrogant and conceited, had no regard for true scientific discovery. Shaggy quietly remarked to Scooby that the only discovery he'd regard would be an all night pizza joint. Later that night, Scooby and Shaggy snuck out of their room to search for food in the kitchen and got chased by the monster, accidentally destroying the playing field in the process. Locksley saw the destruction and, enraged by Scooby and Shaggy's claims of almost becoming food for the Loch Ness Monster, dismissed said claims, and ordered Shannon to repair the damage, threatening to demote the highland games to a miniature golf tournament if she did not. He then rode away in a taxi. The next day, in the late afternoon, Locksley docks his ship at the pier near Blake Castle and informs the gang and Pembrooke that he had taken it upon himself to patrol the waters with his own ship to prevent any further "peculiarities", since he was still not convinced of the monster's existence. Pembrooke was so angry that she told Ian to "blow it out his bagpipe". The gang and Shannon decided to continue their search for the monster on Locksley's ship. Aboard the ship, they found something deep in the loch using sonar equipment. They took Locksley's mini-sub down to investigate. In the water, the gang was attacked again by the Loch Ness Monster, but were saved by a large magnet claw on the ship (before reaching the surface, the monster knocked the submarine's sonar camera off of its hull). Later in the evening, Fred set up a trap to catch the monster. He sent Shaggy and Scooby out on the loch to act as bait, while he and Del prepared to use nets to surround the cove to capture the monster. But it turns out not to be that simple. A large fog appeared, blocking Velma's visual contact with Shaggy and Scooby. Making matters even worse, Locksley’s whole crew mutinied on him because they wanted to capture and sell the monster. They captured Daphne, Shannon, and even Locksley himself, holding them all hostage. The monster appeared and attacked Shaggy and Scooby, chasing them out of the cove and back onto land. Locksley’s ship attached to the nets, dragging Del and Fred with it. The crew attempted to harpoon the monster, but Daphne and Shannon distract them long enough to make them miss, making the harpoon go over the top of Velma's head. Just as the monster was about to attack Del, Fred, and Locksley, Daphne and Shannon captured it by using the ship’s magnetic claw. Then a second Loch Ness Monster suddenly appeared and chased Shaggy and Scooby, but it fell into a previously set trap. This second monster is revealed to be a huge puppet controlled by the Haggart brothers, Colin and Angus, and the one Daphne captured was revealed to be a disguised home-made submarine operated by Professor Pembrooke. Pembrooke used a secret entrance in her boat to go into the Loch Ness Monster and operate it. She also hired the Haggart brothers to man the second monster on the assumption that they wanted to sabotage the games, but Angus and Colin revealed that they were not game competitors and just wanted to do it as a prank, much to the annoyance of their father, Lachlan. Velma explained that Pembrooke’s plan was not to kill or hurt anyone with her fake monsters. She just wanted to use her machine to convince Locksley the real monster existed so that she could enlist his aide in finding it. The next day, the Highland Games began on schedule, but Locksley called everyone back to his ship to look at new pictures of the monster that his mini-sub's sunken (and yet obviously still working) camera had taken, at a depth well below what a ramshackle home-made submarine like Pembrooke's could survive. These, plus three other photos that Pembrooke had taken several days earlier are enough to convince Locksley that the monster may be real after all. He resigns from his job as a Highland Games judge, and instructs Pembrooke and Del Chillman to go with him to search the Loch for the monster. Appearances * DTV7. In other languages Category:Authors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Characters from Scotland Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster characters Category:Suspects